f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Maturzystka - 16
Część 16. Dzwonię do drzwi. Otwiera nam sama Ewa. Bucha w nas muzyka i mieszanka zapachów alkoholu, papierosowego dymu, różnych perfum. Gospodyni z życzliwym uśmiechem, drinkiem w ręku, w drugim trzyma zapalonego papierosa. Na szyi złoty łańcuszek, a żółta bluzka rozpięta wręcz do pępka! Efektowne otwarcie! Nie ma stanika. Piersi prawie całe na wierzchu, bo bluzka ledwie zakrywa sutki. A i to nie cały czas. Nie sposób nie spojrzeć na nie. Zauważa, gdzie skierowałam mój wzrok. Mruga porozumiewawczo. – Nie dla suczki kiełbasa – uśmiecha się triumfalnie. – Przynajmniej na razie. – Kurde, dziewczynie chyba sufit jebnął na łeb! Albo sperma wyżarła mózg! – rozbawiła mnie i zirytowała tym tekstem. Bo Ewa, faktycznie, ma władzę, rządzi dziewczynami, inne się jej boją. Bogata z domu, dobrze ubrana, modne ciuchy, zawsze ma kasę. Sporo kasy. Ale przy tym ma nadwagę, jest chamska w obejściu i cechuje ją zdecydowanie zawyżona samoocena, a to wszystko razem to „o wiele za wiele”, żeby połasić się na jej wybujały i tłusty biust. Chyba, że jako poduszka po imprezie. Wtedy człowiek nie jest zbyt wybredny. Weźmie pod głowę albo przykryje się byle czym. – Trochę krytycyzmu, tłusta foko! – krzyczą moje czy. I tylko one. Krótka żółta spódniczka ledwie zakrywa krocze. Na nogach ma czarne kabaretki i efektowne czarne botki na wysokich szpilkach, z przodu z delikatną plecionką zamiast jednolitego materiału albo zamka. Wygląda to bardzo seksi. Na każdej damskiej nodze! Żeby nie było wątpliwości... Prawą stopę oparła na szpilce. Kręci nią nonszalancko. Z zainteresowaniem przygląda się mojej koleżance. – Ooo! Witam clou dzisiejszego wieczoru! Fajnie, że jesteś! – Ewa szeroko uśmiecha się do Roksany. Niespodziewanie nachyla się i całuje ją w policzek. – Roksano, pamiętaj, tutaj spotykamy się w jednym celu, więc czuj się swobodnie. W zasadzie możesz pozwolić sobie na wszystko. Poza tłuczeniem szkła i niektórych dziewczyn, cha, cha, cha! – głośno rechocze. – Cześć – Roksi jest mile zaskoczona tak życzliwym powitaniem. Mimo wszystko jest jednak onieśmielona. Chyba właśnie na tym zależy Ewie. Lubi bawić się nieśmiałą, speszoną dziewczyną. Wtedy jest łatwiejsza, bardziej posłuszna. * – Wchodź, kochana – życzliwie zachęca organizatorka wieczoru. Obejmuje moją koleżankę i wprowadza do salonu. Korzysta z okazji i ogląda ją. Po szybkiej lustracji jednak nie wytrzymuje: – Świetnie się prezentujesz. – Dziękuję – nieśmiało odpowiada Roksi. – Naprawdę! Wiedziałaś, jak ubrać się na taką imprezkę... Oj, dziewczyny będą o ciebie zazdrosne! Co tam! Później poplotkujemy. – Nachyla się do ucha Roksi i jeszcze słyszę, jak pyta: – Kochana, czego byś się napiła? Szok! Staję jak wryta! Patrzę na dziewczyny i nie wierzę własnym oczom. Uszom również. Chyba nawet usta mam otwarte ze zdziwienia. Oczy na pewno. I to szeroko! Takiej Ewy nigdy nie widziałam! Roksanę obejmuje wpół, jakby to była najbliższa koleżanka! – Jaka z niej koleżanka?! Przyjaciółka! I to ledwie po przywitaniu się?! „Szefowa” proponuje jej drinka?! – nie mogę otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia. – Eee, fajnie tu u ciebie. Widzę, że lubisz bawić się z rozmachem – spokojnie stwierdza Roksi. – Och, dziękuję! Jak miło słyszeć takie słowa. Nareszcie ktoś docenia moje starania! – „Szefowa” prawie wije się z radości. – Dziewczyna za chwilę posika się ze szczęścia – stwierdzam wyłącznie na swój użytek. – Co się, kuźwa, dzieje?! – zirytowana mruczę pod nosem. – „Kochana”?! Skąd jej się nagle wzięła ta cała „kochana”?! A jeszcze parę godzin temu była tylko „cipką z prowincji” i „małomiasteczkową”! Taa, jasne! Obejrzała Roksi i od razu zmieniła zdanie. – To impreza tylko dla nastek, czy starsze pokolenia też mają reprezentację? – pada rzeczowe pytanie. – Nie, no skąd! – Ewa prawie wije się u boku mojej przyjaciółki. – Zapraszam starszych również. Jeżeli lubisz 40-letnie babki albo samców, a czasami nawet starszych, to... – No, wtedy jest ciekawiej – z uśmiechem wpada jej w zdanie moja przyjaciółka. – Znacznie ciekawiej – mruczy. – Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze znajdziemy coś dla każdego – Ewa palcami ręki, którymi obejmuje gościa, delikatnie głaszcze jej pierś. Palec krąży wokół sutka. Roksana nie odsuwa się. – Kuźwa! Nie poznaję dziewczyny! – kręcę głową, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Ewa nie zaprotestowała, kiedy Roksi jej przerwała. – Są już wszyscy. Czekałam tylko na was – mówi głośno Ewa, stając w progu salonu. – Kochana, na co masz ochotę? Na razie proponuję drinka, cha, cha! Ale potem... Potem możesz wybierać bez ograniczeń! Mnie również! – szepcze jej do ucha. Już nachalnie głaszcze pierś Roksany. – Jeszcze zatęsknisz za zabawami u mnie! – No nie! Ręce opadają! – nie potrafię opanować osłupienia. – Ewa, tłusta dupa, szefowa babskiej bandy, gospodyni imprezy, podkłada się mojej przyjaciółce! Mnie Ewa nie zauważa. Ani razu nie odezwała się do mnie. Jakby mnie tutaj w ogóle nie było! „Szefowa” rozgląda się po wszystkich. I ciągle nie wypuszcza Roksi z objęć. – Nie, kurde, to musi być sen! – nadal nie akceptuję tego, co widzę i słyszę. Z niesmakiem patrzę na obie. * Wchodzimy do salonu. Z głośników dobiega muzyka. Na szczęście jeszcze nie zagłusza rozmów. Na razie wszyscy są ubrani. Siedzą, stoją, leżą na kanapie, podłodze. Na pewno jest tu ponad dwadzieścia osób. Spory tłok. Na ekranie dużego telewizora przytwierdzonego do ściany leci porno. Seks grupowy właśnie skończył się i dwóch mężczyzn dobiera się do starszej babki. Chyba nikt nie patrzy w ekran. Wszyscy z ożywieniem rozmawiają, głośno żartują albo tulą się w parach i trójkach. Niekoniecznie dwupłciowych. Alkohol jest wszechobecny, kilka osób pali papierosy. Nasze wejście nie wzbudza zainteresowania. – Może to i lepiej – konstatuję, widząc, jak zachowują się inni. – Po co od razu prowokować chłopaków do seksu? Impreza zaczęła się chyba znacznie wcześniej, bo na posadzce pod jednym z okien leży nieprzytomna brunetka. Proste, długie włosy rozsypały się wokół głowy. Stoi nad nią chłopak z drinkiem w ręku i nogą próbuje obudzić dziewczynę. Bez skutku. Jest podchmielony. Lekko chwieje się. Drobnym strumykiem wylewa na jej twarz część drinka. Brunetka coś mruczy i zasłania twarz. Chłopak schyla się, niezdarnie klęka i wkłada dłoń pod spódniczkę. Dziewczyna ani drgnie. Bezradny chłopak odwraca się do najbliższej grupki: – Chłopaki, który mi pomoże rozebrać Miśkę? – nikt nie reaguje. Rozgląda się bezradnie. – Kurwy, nie koledzy – wściekły wypija resztę drinka. – A by to ch... – bełkocze niezrozumiale. – Człowiek wszystko musi sam – mruczy niezadowolony. Ledwie utrzymuje równowagę, kiedy nachyla się nad dziewczyną, opierając się na jednej ręce. – Jebnie łbem o płytki? – robię zakład sama z sobą. Klatkę piersiową z wysiłkiem opiera na udzie Miśki i powolnymi, niezdarnymi ruchami próbuje ścignąć dziewczynie majtki. Zadanie przerasta jego możliwości. Szarpie majtki dwoma rękoma, ale siły opuszczają go, zwalnia uchwyt i z impetem siada na podłodze. – O kurwa, ale twardo! Do... Do dupy z taką plażą! – jęczy, z wysiłkiem wstając z podłogi. Już przy trzeciej próbie. Nikt mu nie kibicuje. Wszyscy są skoncentrowani na czymś, a raczej na kimś innym. W końcu zmęczony i zrezygnowany chłopak siada obok dziewczyny i maca jej piersi. Żadnej reakcji. Klepie Miśkę po twarzy. Nadal żadnej reakcji. Zniechęcony wraca do krocza. Po chwili przetacza dziewczynę na plecy, nieporadnie podciąga spódniczkę, kładzie się na brunetkę. Nadal żadnej reakcji. Wtedy rozpina spodnie. – Ale mam ochotę. Zajeżdżę ciebie! * Odwracam głowę. Większość ludzi widzę po raz pierwszy. Prawie wszyscy są w moim wieku, ale nie z naszego liceum. Jest też kilka znacznie starszych osób. Są wtopieni w różne grupy, pary, nie dominują, nie są nachalni ani zbyt głośni, więc nie wyróżniają się. – Z tak licznym gronem znajomych Ewa nigdy nie będzie się nudzić – konstatuję na własny użytek. Jakiś chłopak w kącie dobiera się do hałaśliwej blondynki. Tamta, oparta plecami o ścianę, stoi w rozkroku z drinkiem w ręku i śmieje się głośno. Zbyt głośno. Właśnie chłopak zębami ściągnął jej majtki do kolan, ukląkł i liże cipkę. Wolną dłonią blondynka mierzwi mu włosy. Głowę częściowo przykrywa mu spódniczka. Śmiech dziewczyny jest przesadny i nieco sztuczny. W ten sposób chce zwrócić uwagę na swoje ‘powodzenie’. Jednak nie wzbudza zainteresowania. Raczej odwrotnie. – Darek, ucisz jakoś Julię! – w końcu komuś przestaje się podobać głośna blondynka. Chłopak nie wychyla się spod spódniczki. Z kolei Julia udaje, że uwaga nie jest skierowana do niej. Dalej rży. W ogóle zachowuje się jakby nikogo i niczego nie słyszała. Darek niecierpliwym gestem ściąga majtki Julii do kostek. Hałaśliwa blondzia jedną nogą sama z nich wychodzi i staje w szerszym rozkroku. Nadal rży, ale jakby rzadziej i trochę ciszej. Zmienił się wyraz jej twarzy. Teraz to grymas podniecenia zmieszany z rozbawieniem. – W końcu „Romeo” podniecił dziewczynę, więc nie będzie hałasować – parskam. * Swoją ironiczną opinię kieruję do rudej w krótkim „bobie”, która stoi koło mnie i równie zdegustowana przygląda się hałaśliwej parce. Szczupła dziewczyna, delikatny makijaż, ładny, średni biust podtrzymywany przez push-up. Ubrała zielony T-shirt w nieregularny, wielobarwny wzór z dużym, okrągłym dekoltem i krótką, seledynową spódniczkę. Na szyi lśni złoty łańcuszek ze znakiem zodiaku. Dzięki odważnemu dekoltowi widać nawet wzór na czarnym staniku. I sporą część piersi. Na stopach seledynowe botki sznurowane z przodu, na szpilkach. Przód wycięty, więc widzę paznokcie pomalowane czerwonym lakierem. – Miejmy nadzieję – reaguje na mój komentarz. – Hej, jestem Diana. – Hej, Grażyna. – Miło mi. Cieszę się, że ciebie tutaj spotykam. Naprawdę. – Znamy się? – Nie, skąd! – rozbawiona odrzuca głowę do tyłu. – Ale obserwuję ciebie. Jesteś tutaj chyba nowa. Wcześniej nie bywałaś u Ewy? – No, w zasadzie nie – pomijam jeden wypad, który zakończył się takim zerżnięciem mnie, że nie pochwalę się przed innymi. – To koleżanka z liceum. Rozmawiamy przez jakiś czas, przekrzykując zbyt głośną muzykę. Patrzymy na pieszczoty par. Ja czekam na występ Roksany, a ona jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale boi się? – Wiesz, zachowujesz się tak normalnie. Nie narzucasz się. Masz fajną tę koleżankę. I Ewa ciebie lubi, prawda? – Też pytanie – odpowiadam wymijająco. W środku eksploduję ze śmiechu. – No, widzisz, a ja z moim chłopakiem szukamy tutaj dziewczyny dla nas. Takie mamy preferencje – uśmiecha się, próbując mnie zachęcić. Nie krępuje się tym wyznaniem, nie ucieka wzrokiem. Wręcz odwrotnie, zabiega o moje względy. Słucham jej uważnie. Nie przerywam. – Z Pawłem studiujemy na tym samym wydziale, ale tam nie szukamy takich kontaktów. Wiesz, długie języki. Jeszcze ktoś dowie się, przekaże rodzicom albo znajomym, więc szukamy dziewczyny w takim bardziej hermetycznym gronie – zamilkła. Patrzy na mnie: – Chciałabyś z nami spróbować? – Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Może tak, ale nie dzisiaj – zastrzegam się łagodnym tonem. – Zależy nam na długim i stałym związku – dodaje miękkim tonem. – A ja nie będę zazdrosna o mojego Pawła. – Hm... Diana, masz jakiś numer telefonu? – No, jasne! – uśmiecha się z ulgą. – Podać ci? – Dyktuj – wysuwam komórkę i wpisuję numer. Potem dopisuję hasło „Diana” i chowam telefon. – A ty? – trochę zaskoczona moim zachowaniem, patrzy wyczekująco. – Co: „ja”? – Noo, hm... – peszy ją moja pewność siebie. – Nie podasz mi swojego numeru? – pyta i euforia wypisana na jej twarzy z wolna gaśnie. – Sama do was zadzwonię – obiecuję, patrząc w jej oczy. – Jesteście starsi ode mnie, więc muszę zastanowić się. Nawet jeżeli odmówię, to poinformuję was. Zresztą musimy spotkać się, pogadać, lepiej poznać. Chyba nie macie nic przeciwko temu? – Nie, skąd – optymizm wraca na jej twarz. – O! – wpadłam na pomysł. – Może zaproszę was do mnie, kiedy nie będzie rodziców? Spokojnie pogadamy. – Fajnie! Na pewno przyjdziemy! A gdzie mieszkasz? Podaje nazwę dzielnicy i pobliską nazwę ulicy. – To świetnie! My nawet niedaleko mieszkamy. To tylko trzy przystanki metrem – ruda już ekscytuje się wizją najbliższego spotkania. Znowu jest radosna. Wyraźnie jej się podobam. Nie kryje tego. * – A gdzie twój chłopak? – Kiedyś poszedł po drinki... Idzie! nareszcie! Ten z dwoma szklankami. Patrzę. Szatyn, krótko przystrzyżony, z dwudniowym zarostem i lekkim brzuszkiem wypychającym koszulkę, pogodny wyraz twarzy, trochę wyższy od nas i trzymający szklanki nad głową. Raczej nigdy nie zniżył się do uprawiania jakiegoś sportu. Kiedy podszedł, zauważyłam zadbane paznokcie. Pachniał fajnymi perfumami, świeża koszulka, czyste spodnie, buty świecą się. – Widać, że dziewczyna go pilnuje – stwierdzam. Zawsze patrzę mężczyznom na dłonie. Sporo dziewczyn i kobiet tak robi. Inne sprawdzają, co ma w spodniach. Ile centymetrów albo jak gruby portfel... Obgryzione albo brudne paznokcie? Wypad. Definitywnie. Nie mam zaufania do takich facetów. Nawet, gdyby miał ze mną tylko raz spotkać się i tylko dla seksu. – Grażynko, ale szczerze: masz ochotę na spotkania z nami? – przerywa moje rozważania. – Diana, za krótko się znamy – wzruszam ramionami i widzę, że moja odpowiedź znowu gasi entuzjazm rudej. – Natomiast nie mówię „nie”, bo robicie dobre wrażenie. Musimy nabrać do siebie zaufania. Wtedy zdecydujemy. Wam też może zmienić się smak – uśmiecham się i witam z jej chłopakiem. Diana przedstawia go i krótko informuje o naszej rozmowie. Chłopak przeprasza za długą nieobecność, tłumacząc się szukaniem odpowiednich alkoholi. Narzeka, że jakaś babka go zaczepiała, więc też zmarnował trochę czasu. Diana tylko kiwa głową. Paweł oddaje mi swojego drinka. Dziękuję i kręcąc głową, odmawiam. Wyjaśniam, że nie piję alkoholu. Chłopak bez słowa odwraca się i znika w tłumie. Po minucie zadowolony wręcza mi szklankę coli z plasterkiem limonki i kostkami lodu: – O napoje bezalkoholowe zdecydowanie łatwiej. – Bo my już tak długo szukamy odpowiedniej partnerki... – ruda kontynuuje temat. Podryguje w rytm muzyki. Nagle obejmuje mnie w pół i całuje w policzek. – Mnie się Grażynka bardzo podoba! A tobie? – patrzy w oczy partnera i ściska mnie. Przytula policzek do mojego. – Jesteś fajna – Paweł uśmiecha się do mnie. – Zależy nam na sympatycznej i dyskretnej dziewczynie. Wiesz, bez fajerwerków. Takie są nasze potrzeby. Wydaje się, że spełniasz nasze oczekiwania. A my też chyba nie odpychamy swoim wyglądem? Jeżeli jesteś ciekawa, walory Diany może obejrzeć od ręki – i chłopak próbuje wyciągnąć pierś partnerki ze stanika. Zaniemówiłam. Nie pasowałoby mi, gdyby okazali się również ekshibicjonistami. Najpierw Roksi, teraz oni. Za dużo wrażeń. – Daj spokój! Będę miała kłopoty z ich wepchnięciem do stanika – protestuje dziewczyna. – Dobrze. Diana jest bez majtek. Pokaż swoją cipkę! – Paweł podnosi spódniczkę, zatyka jej krawędź za pas i łapie dziewczynę za obnażony pośladek. Oboje patrzą na mnie. Zaskoczona patrzę w dół. – Chcesz dotknąć? – ruda jest gotowa zaoferować więcej. Zalotnie porusza biodrami w rytm muzyki. Nagość w ogóle jej nie peszy. Milczę. Nie wiem, jak zareagować. Okoliczności są takie... Dziwne? Nadal przyglądam się. Mały, zgrabny romb rośnie nad łechtaczką. Paweł przychodzi mi z pomocą. – Możesz spróbować – zachęca. Ponieważ tylko patrzę, puszcza pośladek i sam sięga do pochwy. Pociera palcem przy wejściu. Ruda z zapraszającym uśmiechem patrzy na mnie i obejmuje chłopaka w pasie. Paweł prostuje się i pokazuje mi wilgotny palec. – Wyliż, maleńka – podaje go Dianie do ust. Dziewczyna energicznie liże palec. – Wyglądasz atrakcyjnie – mówię, kiedy odzyskuję głos. Paweł opuszcza jej spódniczkę, a dłoń wraca na pośladek. Cały czas głaszcze i ściska go. Zadowoleni patrzą na siebie. Obiecuję zadzwonić, rozmawiamy jeszcze chwilę i w końcu rozchodzimy się. Nadal jestem pod wrażeniem...